


More Like the Force

by lookwithin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookwithin/pseuds/lookwithin
Summary: Rey and Ben force connect awkwardly while bathing, sex ensues. No particular timeline, sometime in the middle of 8 I suppose? Plotless fluffy smut I wrote years ago, never got around to perfecting. First time ever posting fanfiction, go easy on me! If I borked anything logistically, let me know.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rey ben
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	More Like the Force

Rey washed the last of the soap from her hair, drawing out her shower a little, still unused to the luxury of the abundant fresh water. She found herself exhausted after a long day of repairs, and she savored the stolen moment with the privacy that the fresher provided. She deeply loved her new friends in the resistance and the sense of belonging she sometimes felt, but she still struggled to adjust to being constantly surrounded with people after such a solitary existence. She felt her shoulder and back muscles actually warm and relax a little and welcomed the relief, her mind clearing and focusing on the sensation, tipping her head back to let the lukewarm water flow through it, attempting to ignore a nagging feeling. When she finally tried to focus, she noticed...did it feel warmer in here? Why does the shower sound so loud, is she falling asleep? Rey tried to shake the sleep from her head and opened her eyes to look straight up into…. the deep brown eyes of  _ Ben Solo. _ She gasped and tried to take a step back, bouncing off the tile wall. She looked to each side of her desperately, but she could feel the cold tile at her back and his body blocked her only exit, and from the look on his face he found himself in a similar situation. 

Her eyes snapped back to his, her less practiced face expressing exactly what they were both thinking-  _ this cannot actually be fucking happening _ . She’s tingling all over out of absolute mortification, of shock, and something else entirely, but her emotions are such a while swirl right now she can’t parse it all. While she’d like to think that some of it was the usual righteous anger or utter sadness she feels when she thinks of him, but the awkwardness of the situation seemed to suck any of the usual venom out of the air, all their armor and protection and masks gone literally and figuratively, stripped bare. Her mind felt thick and dull, attempting to work on overdrive but finding a blank amongst the drowning noise of blood rushing through her ears. Ben is here. I am trapped in the shower with Ben. Ben is right in front of me and wet and  _ kriffing NAKED.  _ The tension was unbearable, each utterly frozen. 

Finally able to process the situation slightly, she tore her gaze away and turned her head to the side just as he turned and steadfastly focused his gaze above her other shoulder, his Adam's apple bobbing, jaw clenching. He was close enough that pale skin of his chest and shoulders took up most of her peripheral vision, raven hair just barely sticking to the tops of his shoulders and could feel the heat absolutely radiating off of him and… stars, she clamped down as hard as she could on her thoughts, desperately trying not to think about what was right in front of her. They both turned in opposite directions at the same moment in an attempt to leave the confined space or at least put more space between them, instead finding their path blocked by the other, their sides and arms connecting hard, the back of his hand brushing her skin near her navel, electric and startling, and her hand brushing his thigh, warm and taut. They both pulled away as if burned and smacked back hard against the walls Their next attempt resulted in her stepping on his foot and his forearm just glancing her left breast. His eyes widened further and his nostrils flared, while his eyes looked briefly to and from each side of her, his face gaining a slightly wild desperate look. It was impossible not to notice the soft curve of her breast and its pebbled peak, or the catching gasp she emitted after he made contact. 

Ben couldn’t sense any thoughts or feelings from Rey at that moment, and it was slowly driving him crazy. He knew the force had connected them in a uniquely vulnerable moment and created a kind of forced intimacy, and he would give anything to know what she thought about... _ anything. _ He finally chanced a quick look just look low enough to see the top of her face, inwardly cringing as he expected to see fear and revulsion, but  _ maker,  _ aside from the fear and tension he expected to find and a look of panicked disbelief he assumed he wasn’t fully covering as well, was a bright flush to the tops of her cheekbones. He was an expert at schooling his features and containing his emotions, but whatever passion, tension, longing this was… he had no practice for, especially not when forced naked into a three foot box, and he could imagine his shocked and flushed face. Where once he had turned to her only half covered, hesitant but unashamed, this level of unexpected vulnerability was too much for even his bravado. Again studying the wall to her side, he could also now hear her soft, quick pants as he strained to listen, and could almost feel her trembling despite the warmth he felt from her. Could she be as affected by this situation as he was? Or was it just the embarrassment of their circumstance? The soft dripping of the water gave meter to the silence, making the moment feel like it would last an eternity, caught in this bizarre standstill.

She’d begun to allow herself to miss these moments, but was completely unprepared for this level of forced intimacy, forced to confront the lust and passion she typically didn’t allow herself to dwell on. The heat radiating off his body was absolutely immense, and only made his frame feel that much larger. The smell deep and rich. She’d been surprised to find she missed the constant heat on Jakku since she had left, which was why she’d allowed herself a little time to linger under the warm shower, and his melting heat only served to increase the draw towards him, as if the electric hum of the force between them wasn’t enough. 

She took a deep breath and looked straight ahead, hoping to gauge his next movements better, and found her vision filled with his broad chest, a sight which for the second time caused an awkward embarrassed reaction from her, only more enticing flushed from his steaming shower and with long drops of water slowly following his ridges. She watched one travel from his collarbone, across the hard plane of his chest, only to reach the curve of muscle above his abs and drop down his body, startling her from her distraction as the mere idea of what lies below burning her cheeks an absolute scarlet as she quickly looked away. 

The mantra playing in Rey’s head “ _ do something, do something, do something _ ” finally overwhelmed her as the seconds started to feel like hours and in a burst of desperate energy she tried to sidestep him to her left and attempt to edge her way out of the fresher if it was possible. Of course, he mirrored her and she reared back to avoid him, misplacing her left foot on the slippery floor and losing her balance, eyes widening as she felt herself falling. On pure instinct his right hand shot out to grab her forearm, the movement so fast it was almost imperceptible, his other hand unfortunately gaining purchase around the bottom of her left hip pressing her into the wall and keeping her aloft, the large breadth of his hands meaning the tip of his thumb  _ just barely  _ nestle in downy-soft curls. She loudly gasped and he pulled that hand away quickly as if burned. Since she had yet to place her feet well, his grip on her forearm was not enough to keep her up and she felt herself falling yet again. He felt himself take a step forward, to best raise her gripped forearm above his head desperately trying to keeping her upright, with the unintended consequence of smacking full length into her body as there was no more space to be had, effectively trapping her between him and the wall behind her, his left hand smacking under her right arm against the cool metal, the very top of his right thigh between her legs pressing against her center, the swelling between his own legs he had been vainly attempting to will away firmly pressed against her stomach, his hot breath on her temple. Their heads wrenched back, their eyes finally snapped together, beyond shocked and incredulous, the bolt of electricity stumbling through them at the massive contact of skin and the intensity of their stare, her finally able to see the water dripping off the locks she so desperately wanted to touch, being warmed  _ everywhere  _ by him, practically able to feel her body leech warmth from his, the unmistakable look of lust on his face beneath the surprise and flush of emotions. 

Somehow the level of absurdity of the situation finally hits her all at once, the relief of being this close to him, the calm but excited buzz of the force, and she lets out a bark of hysterical laughter. He freezes completely. Is she..? What is she..? Dread seizing him deep in his chest, he tries to search her eyes for answers, only to have her drop her head to his shoulder as she guffaws, her free hand coming to grab his shoulder, her nails digging in slightly. He feels a weight lift off her, and he sees her eyes still dancing with humor though relaxing and slow and heavy lidded. As she catches her breath, she allows herself, kriff- maybe just this once, to have  exactly what she wants. 

What would she finally allow herself to touch? Her hand, already on his chest, moved down his broad abdomen, feeling his muscles tense even more than they already were, if that was possible, his skin hot and slick.  _ His lips _ her mind fed her from her fantasies, and she raised her eyes to his full flushed lips. She ran the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip, which was as luscious as she’d imagined. She still didn’t feel any physical movement from him other than a tensing of his jaw, before running her fingers down the length of his neck wishing she could taste him. His brain though the shock and fog and attempting to not drown in lust was running a list of possibilities through his head- _ has she lost her mind...was she just reacting physically out of loneliness ...or simple need?  _ He quickly decided he could live with it, that if this was these were the only moments of intimacy he got, that he would have to make it worth it, when his heart and brain stopped altogether- she finally raised her eyes to his again and as she held his gaze and he saw what looked like lust, and more unbelievably,  _ affection.  _ It was something he might of seen a hint of before, but was afraid he only hoped for, only imagined. As his control slipped she sensed his bewilderment, and she let her feelings bleed just a little into the bond. 

His lush mouth opened in disbelief, it couldn’t possibly be, as he finally tightened his grip on her, and feeling himself grow painfully hard, trapped between them. She loudly gasped and ran her hand into his scalp, grabbing hold of the dripping raven locks, nails gently biting his scalp, her breath beginning to stutter and her pants becoming louder. She felt heat rush through her center and she couldn't help but rock slightly against the hard muscle of his thigh, moaning slightly and beginning to tremble with need. He watched her eyes darken and her lids fall even further closed, unable to feel more shocked and excited and burning up with want and  _ maker _ she was rubbing her unbelievably hot center against his leg. In the moist scent-enhanced environment he could just smell her wetness, and he finally, FINALLY rushed forward with a growl, capturing her mouth. Time finally stuttered to an absolute halt- her lips parted automatically and she could feel the warm, insistent, fullness of his lips, the cold tile against her back, the warmth of the soft drops of water, the blazing hardness of his body, the longing and loneliness of his kiss and their force connection vibrating with rightness between them, both drunk at the feeling. He bit at her bottom lip, tasting her sweetness, before soothing it slowly with his tongue and some deep emotion rushed at her from his side, her lips parting in a gasp before she slid her tongue along his own. Deeply intense, they met again and again, her feeling that this was the sexiest most intimate moment she’d ever experienced. 

He pulled away suddenly while she leaned her head back and gulped in breaths, he took to her neck, rubbing his nose and his lips, kissing, sucking, biting, scraping his teeth, his breath puffing from his nose against her neck. She bucked forward hard letting out an embarrassingly loud moan, as he moved down across her blushing chest as far as he could reach as she ran the nails of her free hand down his back before massaging down his sides, his skin so surprisingly soft over the hardness of his planes. He stroked her knee before sliding around to the back of her thigh and gripping hard as he slid up her leg before sliding the back of his fingers across her abdomen. She met his eyes and he stayed, unwavering as he continued his path to cup her breast, squeezing lightly before his thumb passed softly across her nipple before circling slowly. She began rocking in earnest now, breaking away from his mouth to let out a series of high moans, her body now shaking with need. He stared down at the sight of her curls brushing against his skin, her wetness spreading down his leg, before studying her face intently, mesmerized by the expressions flitting across her face as he remained enraptured but still. The noises she was emitting- he wished could slow down time and categorize them all in his mind. He sensed her say  _ more, I need…please, please,  _ and a thrill went through him, realizing she wanted him enough to  _ beg _ . He certainly doesn’t want to deny her, but he wants to draw this out as much as possible. He briefly considers tasting her, his tongue wetting his lips unconsciously at the thought, but he doesn’t want to move that far away and risk breaking whatever spell this was. 

He pressed his body more firmly into her while releasing her arm which reaches for his shoulder. He reached for her leg and crooks it over his arm which presses back into the wall, her other leg instinctively wrapping around his waist. He shifts away slightly, effortlessly holding her weight, and she moans at the loss of contact and furrows her brow, before feeling the backs of his fingers sliding down her abdomen. She draws a breath in anticipation, before the knuckle of his index finger slides between her folds, making a few slow experimental strokes, listening for her reactions before honing in on her most sensitive spot. Using his thumb for leverage on her pubic bone he sets a slow but firm rhythm and watches as she throws her head back and starts to pant, her legs beginning to shake. His member was throbbing as he felt her moisture flowing down his hand and he had to slide his finger tips to  _ just _ outside of her entrance. He paused, searching her eyes silently for permission, sensing they were about to cross a line. He felt her  _ yes _ through their bond, and slowly but firmly pushed two fingers into her. She let out a low groan, while she thrilled at watching his facial muscles twitch and the short huff of breath he let out. She felt the ridge of his palm press against her, giving relief to her bundle of nerves, and set a slow steady pace. Their eye contact was unwavering, the intensity of their intimacy and passion was driving her wild, but her eyes began to flutter as she was overcome by the pleasure that was building. He swirled his fingers a little experimentally and he felt her clench down harder suddenly as he passed somewhere within her. He curled his hand to press the heel of his palm to her as he pushed in and out, and her eyes fell completely closed. She felt him push “ _ Rey” _ into her mind, her eyes quickly snapping to his. He increased the speed and pressure and felt her coming apart in his arms, her whole body quaking and clenching around him. He caught her trembling lips in a searing kiss as he slowed his pace, as her waves just came and came, all she could do was cling to him and stutter  _ “Ben”  _ across their bond as he rode out the last of it. 

He removed his hand swiftly and she was equally relieved and disappointed for a brief moment before she could process him grabbing her hip and slowly but firmly impaling himself in her halfway, her unbelievable wetness easily aiding him, and she flung her head back to let out a muffled shriek as she struggled to comprehend the barrage of feelings- the fullness, the pleasure  _ just _ this side of pain but increasing by the second, how close she was to another person- to  _ maker  _ ….to  _ Ben _ , her body trembling with desire already again, before she felt the nudge again at her mind and panting hard she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. She could see past his steel to a look of concern as he searched her eyes. She inwardly felt charmed for a moment, and considered how to answer his unspoken question. Eyes locked hard with his, she loosened her grip around his shoulder and hip, and used her considerable strength to  _ slowly  _ slide down his body, the steel bands of her arms allowing her to gradually lower herself to the absolute root of him, panting slightly as she felt herself stretched to her limit. She was rewarded with the sight of his cheeks flushing darkly, his nostrils flaring, the muscles in his face and his fingers tightening, the intensity of his stare catching her breath. She smiled slightly and truly began to shake out of excitement and anticipation and need, pleased with his reaction. He responded by inching out of her slowly and pushing forward with a smooth, firm stroke, pressing his pelvis deeply against her. 

She couldn’t breathe, her cheeks flaming, and she couldn’t form thoughts, simply overwhelmed by how  _ good  _ this was. Their fit so tight, she could feel every part of him amongst the soft friction they were creating. She found herself feeling close to the edge again already and urged him to move faster, trying to leverage herself against him. He ignored her and she cried out, her head falling back to the wall, caught in the moment of too much and not enough, completely overwhelmed. She locked eyes with him again and clamped down on him hard- he bared his teeth and grunted slightly, but began to increase his pace, both of which had her eyes rolling back in her head. He slowed down for a moment, his gaze so intense, he wanted to memorize this moment, hold it in his mind, before he ramped his movements back up, his thrusts brutal.  _ Maker  _ it was too much, and she felt herself lurch over the edge, gasping and shaking wildly, her teeth sinking into his shoulder muscle, trying desperately to ride it out despite it being  _ far too much _ .  __ Her convulsions triggered his own release and he pulled away from the wall, wrapping his arms tightly around her hips and back, their bodies impossibly pressed together and sliding slightly against each other as he made a few shallow, slow rough thrusts, choking out a breath.  _ Rey. Mine.  _ growling through the connection into her mind. His possession felt wildly passionate and intimate to her in that moment and she thought she couldn’t possibly take any more. Both shaking, he lowered them slowly to the floor, her in his lap, still pressed together. He pulled back briefly, watching a water droplet chase down her temple to her cheekbone, before looking into her eyes, full of wonder and passion, and igniting a deep languid kiss that stole her breath. Rey felt the depth of it, the promise behind it. He spoke again in her mind again, still afraid to break the spell by speaking aloud, his voice deep but quiet and hesitant.  _ Why did you laugh before?  _ She left her mind open enough for him to see for himself,  _ Who am I to fight fate?, _ and she felt a slow rumble of a chuckle through his chest.  _ More like the force.  _


End file.
